


The Sweetest Kind Of Love

by Phoenixclan



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixclan/pseuds/Phoenixclan
Summary: Button Mash has just moved in to Ponyville. He has no friends whatsoever due to his crazy liking for games of all kinds. But maybe a certain white filly can brighten his life?





	

Let me let this out first. I am in no way a brony. I am writing this story out of the huge amount of love i have for little cousin sister. She is my favorite cousin and when she found out i wrote a few stories, she practically begged me to do one on her favorite show which is MLP. Forgive me if I offended some bronies reading this story. I do not hate the show, i just find it really girly. And also forgive if i mess up the story a bit since i am not familiar with this show. That's all i have to say, I hope you enjoy this story!


End file.
